Anima
by Tore
Summary: my own story of Anima new characters same old desire to have a home. there is romance but a little sucky, hardly blabs on one subject, a little fast paced ,and short; but overall great.
1. THE LIFE of THE TWIN THIEVES

+Anima

I do not own +Anima but I own the Characters in this story

* * *

**Anima**

**ByTore**

CHAPTER I

THE LIFE of THE TWIN THIEVES

"RUN!" I said as the merchants started to chase us throwing rocks. This wasn't new to us though; this was everyday life! Hey the names Tore. We, as in my twin sister Shore and I are Anima. Anima are people who have an unusual gift that gives them the ability to change one or more of their body parts, such as limbs, into a form similar to an animal's body part. There is more than one way to become a Anima I was born one, but Shore, luckily, became when she fell off a cliff. People fear Anima. They think we're monsters or something; I think we're cool, but that's why our parents abandoned us. I guess you're wondering what animals me and my sister are. I'm a wolf and Shore is a bat. Now back to the escaping.

"Get back here!" said some fat guy yelling at us. Maybe it's time to fight back but I think my sister's thinking different. I have no problem with it, but my sister doesn't like fighting. As I got my dukes up she grabbed me. "Hold on!" she said as her bat wings ripped through her shirt. And to think, they chased us across town just for a fruit basket!

* * *

first time so review review review


	2. FISH BOY

+Anima

I do not own +Anima but I own the Characters in this story

* * *

CHAPTER II

FISH BOY

Those merchants gave up about an hour ago, but we won't be going back there anytime soon. So now Shore and I are walking along a river. Whoa! That's a HUGE fish. I almost had it, but something knocked me out cold. When I woke up I saw it coming out of the water, some guy I think. But if he was the fish, then that means he's a Anima! As soon as I tried to ask him to come with us, he started blabbing about waking him up.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE A FISH?!"

"I AM NOT A FISH, I AM A DOLPHIN!!"

"WHATEVER!!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!"

"Yes mam" I was so scared she never yelled like that before.

"Now, would you like to come with us?" she said like nothing happen.

"Ohmmmm" he said probably scared out of his mind.

"Pweeease Mr. Dolphwin" she said with that baby face and hypnotic eyes.

"O.K." he said hypnotized out his mind.

"My name's Ken."

"Hey, Tore"

"Hi, Shore"

I AM NOT A FISH, I AM A DOLPHIN!!

We have a third member of the gang, and I think Shore has a crush on Ken. Ha ha!! Man I'm still hungry.


	3. RED ANGEL of WAR PART 1

+Anima

I do not own +Anima but I own the Characters in this story

* * *

CHAPTER III

RED ANGEL of WAR

PART 1

We're in Aurora looking for jobs now, but so far nobody hiring or they don't want kids. I'm turning from another rejection and I hear screaming and there's a crowd. I run over to see what happened and I see a girl getting battered to a pulp. I was so mad I got my claws out and went buck wild. In just a few minutes the people ran back to their shops and houses. "You okay th- th th", I stuttered 'cause she … was … gorgeous! "Ugh yeah I'm okay, just some scratches. My names Haruna or Runa for short. What's yours?" she said in an incredible angel-like voice. I started to drool, but then I saw red feathers. So just out there I say "Are those yours?"

"Where have you been!? Yeah, you said sunset at the lake!" I saw this coming louder than it had. "Ugh … this is Runa she had some trouble and I came to the rescue. She is a anima" I said in a low voice and start flapping my hand like a bird. They both gasped so hard they almost fell back. Hi I'm Shore and this is Ken. So do you like birds? Ow! I didn't want to her to run before I pop the question ,and I know what your thinking so stop thinking it, what's the matter with you people.

* * *

hope you liked it

part 2 is coming up soon but check out my upcoming story

_**Naruto Next Generation!!**_


	4. RED ANGEL of WAR PART 2

+Anima

I do not own +Anima but I own the Characters in this story

* * *

CHAPTER IV

RED ANGEL of WAR

PART 2

It turns out Runa getting a doll from a konko bird for a baby. Then when the villagers saw her wings they pulled her down and attacked! If she was hot after being beaten up I wonder what she looked liked on a good day.

"Tore, thanks for saving me again", Runa said,"and letting me join your group."

"Anytime and it would be nice to have some you will fly", I said giving Shore a look.


End file.
